


Give It To Me

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Nicknames, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren and Levi try something new





	Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt that I did on tumblr and I wanted to post it lol

Despite the large age gap between Eren and his business savvy boyfriend, he was pleasantly surprised to know that Levi could keep up with sex and all of Eren’s kinks better than Eren thought he could. When they first started their relationship, Eren didn’t exactly know what he was doing outside of anything but cuddling and romantic dates so anything sexual was all on Levi.

But oh, how the tables have turned.

He looked over at Levi who was panting heavily, his sculpted chest heaving as he struggled against the restraints that Eren had him in. It was Levi’s idea in the first place, to be strapped to a chair with a gag in his mouth and Eren couldn’t be more pleased at the sight.

A smirk ran over his lips as his fingers teased with feather light touches over Levi’s nipples and collarbone. Eren drank in the way his lover’s back arched beautifully from the chair, whining in want with his half lidded eyes following Eren’s every move.

“Mmm,” Eren hums, “you look good like this. We should have tried this way before now.” His fingers run through Levi’s hair gently, not missing the way the older man leans into his touch with a content sigh through his nose.

He looks into Levi’s eyes, sees how much the man truly is begging for real touches — no more teasing. Eren smiles at him, warm and loving. He leans down to press an open mouthed kiss to the side of Levi’s neck, trailing upwards to his jaw and then his cheek. His hands explore a little lower, fingers scraping lightly at his thighs and Levi moans through the gag. Eren can feel slight pride and his ego swell when he hears the broken whimper from the back of Levi’s throat.

Eren gets on his knees, spreading Levi’s legs open with ease. “Shift a little more towards the edge of the chair,” he says and guides Levi to do so. His smile is wicked, noticing the plug that was still lodged in his boyfriend’s ass and he presses it with his thumb further up and Levi moans. Throws his head back and Eren knows that if the gag wasn’t there, there’d be a line of curse words flowing from those perfectly fuckable lips.

Without warning or giving Levi time to compose himself, Eren’s mouth is on his cock. Kissing, licking, nipping and his fingers dig into the wonderful thighs that Eren loves having squeeze his head and keep his ears warm like earmuffs. He sucks teasingly on Levi’s balls, fingers playing the plug once again and he pushes it far enough until Levi’s back almost snaps in half from arching so much. That’s when Eren knows he’s found the spot.

He keeps it there, pulling away —much to Levi’s dismay— and grabs the remote that’s sitting at the edge of the bed. With a push of a button, Levi’s scream is muffled from the gag and Eren’s mouth is back on him. He’s surprised how long Levi is lasting but Eren knows that his orgasm is rapidly approaching. Before he allows Levi any sort of relief, he pulls away, shutting off the vibration and Levi is panting heavily through his nose.

Eren stands up and waltzes over to their closet, flicking through the countless ties that Levi has hanging and picks a plain red one before walking over with a glint in his eye. He wraps it tightly around the base of Levi’s dick, working as a cock ring since they had yet to buy one of those. It was on Eren’s list.

“I wanna see how long you can last,” Eren says and there’s a touch of gentleness in his voice and his palm presses to Levi’s cheek. “Is that alright?”

Levi nods much too enthusiastically and all of Eren’s worry and doubt wash away in an instant. Before moving to his knees again, Eren removed the gag from Levi’s mouth, devouring him in a hungry and desperate kiss that Levi more that happily reciprocated. He was moaning openly into Eren’s mouth, panting his name like a mantra and he moved to kiss down the older man’s neck.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, “God your mouth is just fucking wonderful.” Eren sucked on his pulse point, a higher pitched moan leaving Levi’s lips and he tilted his head to give Eren more access. He loved the way that Eren claimed and marked his skin, back arching once again as his boyfriend’s teeth sunk into his skin to leave a dark bite mark.

“How’s that?” Eren asked, licking over the spot before kissing it gently. He grinned darkly, lust filling his eyes even more than they already had been and Levi swore that he could bust a nut just from that feral look alone.

“Amazing, you’re amazing,” he pants and Eren leans into give a ghost of a kiss. Before Levi can protest though, Eren is back on his knees and sucking Levi with all the vigor he has in his body.

_“Shit,”_ Levi moans loudly and bucks into his mouth. “It’s like you’re trying to suck out my eyes from down there.” Though he’s not really complaining. Eren has a strange talent for sucking dick and if he was a pornstar, Levi knows he’d be making bank just from that alone.

Eren can tell how frustrated Levi is with the fact that he can’t come, furiously bucking his hips up into Eren’s mouth and he decided to let Levi take over for a few minutes and face fuck him. _“Eren, please,”_ he begs, “I need to come. C’mon.”

“Okay, okay.” Eren pulls away, giving Levi’s dick one last stroke before he moves to untie his hands from behind him and pick him up. Levi’s mouth and hands are on him instantly. Touching and grabbing, kissing and nipping and Eren unceremoniously throws him on the bed.

Levi’s hands scramble for purchase on Eren’s shoulders, digging in and it riles Eren up even more. He can’t get the tie off of Levi fast enough, throwing it somewhere over his shoulder and his fingers are on the plug, pushing and pulling it roughly in and out of Levi and he’s _so loud._

Eren is entranced by him, sucking and biting at his throat and shoulders and he finally pulls the plug out. He doesn’t miss the whine Levi wheezes out but with the way that Eren is stroking his dick, covering it with lube has Levi licking his lips in anticipation.

“Gonna fuck me?” he asks and tugs at Eren’s hair.

“Yeah,” Eren nods, teasing him as he presses the tip to Levi’s greedy entrance. “Yeah I’m gonna fuck you. Gonna fuck you so hard. So nice, you’re gonna forget your own name.” There’s a ravenous and feral glint in Eren’s eyes and Levi spread his legs like the cockslut that Eren likes to call him.

Without warning, he pushes in, both men groaning loudly at the feeling. “God, you’re still so fucking tight,” but that doesn’t stop him from slamming his hips flush against Levi’s, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

_“Eren,”_ Levi moans shamelessly. At this point, he didn’t even care if the neighbors heard him. Hell, part of them wanted to hear how deliciously wrecked Eren was making him. Like he always did. “So good, so good.” His nails scratch at Eren’s back in the way that he knows the younger man likes and he’s rewarded with a sharp thrust that hits his prostate dead on.

Levi’s eyes roll to the back of his head, mouth fallen open as Eren fucks him with reckless abandon, rough and thorough. He lets out a breathless moan with each thrust and they become higher and higher.

“Yeah, yeah you like that, huh?” Eren growls, biting into Levi’s shoulder. “You just love it when I slam my cock into you,” he tugs on Levi’s ear with his teeth. “You love it when I mark you up and make you mine.” Eren’s name is falling from the older man’s lips like a prayer because it’s the only thing that he can come to say at this point.

“You’re such a greedy cockslut,” Eren emphasizes it with a brutal slam against Levi’s hips. “Come for me.” He commands and Levi’s body seizes. He comes so hard that he almost blacks out for a moment, all air squeezed from his lungs and when he comes down from his amazing high, he feels Eren filling him up.

Levi is shaky, whimpering as Eren pulls out gently. Pride swells in his chest as he notices the bite marks and red lines that decorate Eren’s back and shoulders and Eren chuckles with the shake of his head when he comes back. He cleans them off, pressing a kiss to Levi’s hairline before climbing into bed behind him and holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://im-eren-jaeger-sexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
